Unexpected
by TheUltimate-nerdy-FANGirlLOVE
Summary: Ok so this is All human.Nazzy, potential Eggy, Fangel/Fax battle. No Dax. Angel is fifteen and was born into a clique- The Flock. She trusts this group with her LIFE. But there's one special member that she would do so much more for, what if he's seemingly claimd?XD I Don't own MR, I do own da plot.
1. A Angel Is Born

Chapter one. An Angel is born

_**A/n Ok s ages for the first chapter is**_

_**Fang, Max, Iggy- 2**_

_**Gazzy, Nudge, Ella- 1**_

_**Angel- infant**_

_**Familia-**_

_**Bachelder**____**Martinez **____**Ride **____**Newman**_

_**Iggy Max Fang Nudge**_

_**Gazzy Ella**_

_**Angel **_

FANG POV

Me, Iggy, and Max were on the grass of Iggy's home. The spring is pretty, and Iggy's mom has a baby inside her- she's in the house. Max has caught a butterfly and is giggling "you're my baby." Iggy and I are playing with trucks on the steps of the porch. Iggy keeps making exploding sounds and hitting two trucks together. The reason we call Iggy is it's short for ignite a word we heard on tv, and he claimed 'I ignite' which sounds pretty cool, ya know? I'm Fang because apparently I have really sharp teeth and used to bite my mommy a lot. Gazzy (the gasman) is playing in the mud when he lets his (nick)name sake loose. Nudge and Ella are coughing and gagging getting most of the blow.

Then there is screaming and the mothers are stuffing us all into the cars. None of us are in Iggy's car with Iggy's mom.

~at the hospital~

All of us kids are running as fast as we can into the emergency room. Iggy's mom is yelling "The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" Max is smiling wide that she would have a baby to dress up- like a little sister. Then all of us are scared because Iggy's mom has red stuff all over her but. We thought she was shot and we started spazzing all around the 'waiting room' finally a nurse calmed us down and told us that it was just cool-aid that she spilled. _**(LOL :D)**_ We weren't allowed to go into the room where the baby was coming. We would have to wait in a boring room thank goodness there was Sponge Bob

~ two hours of Sponge Bob later~

"Do you want to hold her fang?" asks me. I nod my head yes wanting to see the baby. taught my how to hold it, and when she set the rosey cheeked girl in my arms I knew I would see nothing more beautiful.

"Why is she bald?" Max gawks

I didn't care that she was bald, she was an angel "Angel." I fondled the name out loud.

"That's right Fang, baby Angela." My mother cooed and I was proud I gave her a name.

"Angel! Angel! Angel!" I say excited took back her baby, but she was still _my_ angel.

_**A/n Ok so I know most people will be "awwww sick" at a Fangel, but please don't flame me about my choice of character romance. I noticed after a while that very few people have done this so I have decided I will. Just hear me out, 'kay read and then judge. **_

_**Anyway this idea started forming in my head about a year ago, so read on and don't be all angry with me.**_

_**ES**_

_**Ps. The flock will have no comment in this… well maybe Nudge she's the most supportive. 3 reviews until next chapter. :D**_


	2. I am fifteen going on lunch time :P

_**A/n **_

_**CupcakeLovinGirl: True all to true. I know first chapters shouldn't be filler chapters, but it was just a… well a prologue, but it still shouldn't be shotty workmanship. I was hoping that no one noticed how OLD his thoughts felt, but you my friend always see through my disguise. I'm just trying to get to chapters… well lets just say they're future, Angels birthday, falalala, anyway.**_

_**I guesstimate that there will be more chapters some will be short and sweet (and impact full after the first) some will be longer.**_

_**Pennycat11: YAY! SO happy that you wanted an update that I'm going to do one EARLY XD.**_

_**Ages from here on out (pretty much)**_

_**Angel-15**_

_**Gazzy,Nudge,Ella-16**_

_**Fang, Max, Iggy- 17**_

_**Nudge take us away!**_

_**Nudge: ES doesn't own any Maximum Ride characters, and she hopes that you love this- Ps she's really nice to me in this one! :D**_

CHAPTER 2

ANGEL POV

I'm heading to lunch to sit with my group- the group I was born into. Most of the members are, born into it I mean. You see in high school there is a group called The Flock. It is (mostly) exclusive to the families Bachelder, Martinez, and Ride, and of course their boy/girlfriends. We- Me, Iggy, Gazzy, Max, Ella, Fang, and Nudge make up what is The Flock today. Nudge might not have been born into this roll but she deserves it- she's what keeps us together. Anyway in West Field (our town) the legacy of The Flock lives on as a group of generations- a monarchy so to speak. I am this youngest of this group- a rarity and loner, that is until lunch. Because we all have the same lunch period, and today I claim my spot in the nest (a structural feature that was originally for the teachers before they got a lounge). I belong with Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, and _Fang_.

Now I am practically running to the cafeteria, and then I see him. , dark, and mysterious. I could drown in his chocolatey eyes, and every time he smiles at me I melt. He has Tan-olive skin, and black hair that you just want to run your hands through. He looks like my polar opposite ( you know what they say), but to me he's still "Fang."

_**A/n **_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffy! Well not for me, because I'm already drafting chapter six, but if anyone wants to add anything they want to see beautimas! I love you all! Okay maybe not ALL of you but… **_

_**PEACE,**_

_**ES**_


	3. WAZ UP?

_**A/n I'm on a roll! I've typed three chapters today, created two stories, and am working on the sixth chapter RIGHT NOW (in draft ofcourse) for this story. Yes I DID spend all day on this story, and I won't be able to review over the next few days so that is why I'm updating so much now. -.- **_

_**FACT: I am suddenly getting reviews for stories to update that I don't even remember the plot for, and didn't write down.**_

_**QUESTION: have you ever been so brainless?**_

_**I –sadly- don't own a thing of MR.**_

CHAPTER 3

ANGELS POV

Fang has always been there for me even when no one else was. My Ballet recital? There. My birthday parties? He brought the cake. The concert I wanted to go to but everyone else was to 'busy' to take me? You bet, he rocked out to Hey There Delilah with me (one of my Fav songs). But what no one else (especially The Flock) knew is that to me, Fang is _far_ more than a brotherly figure. I have had a crush on the ever glorious Fang Ride since _sixth grade_, but Max has always had a protective arm around him- claiming him as hers.

Here in The Flock I'm always last at everything- getting a drivers permit, going through puberty, and getting uggs, but there is one thing I hold over all the girls in our group- I was/am the first to have a C-cup. Victory is mine . You see we (us girls) hold a competition about who can be more attractive and stuff. If you had already seen Nudge and Ella raving today you would be able to tell that it's more their scene than mine. I sigh out loud and Iggy asks "What's up squirt?" I can tell there is pink on my cheeks- not only was I thinking of Fang I was thinking of my breast size, I mean- sigh.

"Oh I just to do an English assignment, but I don't know what to write." _Nice save Ange. _I'm curled up on the leather couch, and realize that The Flock is piling in my living room.

"Waz it about?" Iggy asks being _extra_ helpful and just to top it off he takes a huge glass of water to his mouth.

"I have 3 first crush, first kiss, and thoughts about sex before Marriage." At the word 'sex' Iggy spits a rainbow of mist onto The Flock.

"What god damned English class do you HAVE?" Iggy demands still choking on water

"The seniors, sophomores, and juniors. I'm advanced. Want to guess which prompt is the seniors?" I tick the 'grades' off on my fingers. I give a mournful glance around The Flock and their shocked faces, none of them knew I wrote "I suck at math though…. Nudge what's up?" This is our daily _WAZ UP(?) _so that we stay connected though we normally wouldn't be able to.

"Wheel I have Mrs. Greene for English- she is sooo weird, and as angel pointed out she wants us to write an assignment on how we met our first crushes and why we were attracted to them. I mean _really?_ Then I have as my gym slash health teacher, he's young , he's nice, and he's ha-awt. Then I have Mrs. Moore she's nice but I hate math as mention earlier. Then I have you'd think he'd be awesome but he's not- he's the Grinch and my life is o-v-e-r over if I have ever got detention with him. And then Social Studies- gag me." Nudge had said all of that in ONE breath, how does she do it? "Waz up Fang?"

"Everything was ok I guess. Have lunch with you guys." I really hate bad grammar but when Fang does it, it makes sense and is cute. So after everyone explained a little bit of their day Ella reminds us all that it's time for our monthly Truth or Dare.

This is going to be interesting.

_**A/n**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I bring forth the scared/accursed Truth. Or. Dare. If you want to know what happens in this version of truth or dare I must have five reviews, each saying something more than 1, 2, 3. Thank you.**_

_**ES**_

_**PS.**_

_**I am not updating on weekends.**_


	4. Truth or Dare

_**A/n**_

_**CupcakeLovinGirl: To answer your question- yes. Yes it is. Oh and I will be switching POV's but it's mostly in Angels POV and sometimes it will be confusing which POV it is. Wheel off with the chapter I guess…**_

Chapter 4

ANGEL POV

"Truth or Dare?" Ella asks Nudge

"Truth." Shortest Nudge sentence EVER.

"What's your favorite color?" Ah Ella old reliable.

"Well black is too dark- sorry Fang. Blue is like the sky but itself can be an ugly color. Then there is green, I mean it's pretty but does NOTHING for me. Yellow is too… ick. Red reminds me of blood sooooooo no. Orange is just so gawdy. So I guess it's pur- no pink it's definitely pink." Nudge. " Truth or Dare Max?"

"Uh…. Truth this time." She sounds a little scared from the last time we played truth or dare.

"Streaks or feathers- hair extensions" Nudge.

"Feathers." Max "Fang truth or dare?"

"truth." Fang.

"Favorite Candy?" Max

"Snickers." _**(LOL)**_ Fang "Truth or dare?" His warm eyes land on me but instead say "Iggy?"

"Truth." Iggy sounds borde with the line of truths but it doesn't matter now.

"How much hair gel do you use?" Fang gives a sexy smirk, _Ah bad Angel, bad!_

"Enough." Iggy. "Truth or dare Gazzy."

"Truth." Gazzy says wearily

"Did you use my hair gel to build a bomb?"

Gazzy is blushing and sheepish "Yes." I smile at Gazzy proudly at _his_ use of hair gel "Truth or Dare Angel?" The smile vanishes

"Truth" Me.

"Do you or have you had a boyfriend?" Gosh Darned Gazzy.

"Which is it Gazzy, do I or have I?" Me.

After a long pause of deliberating the lesser of two (in his mind) evils Gazzy asks "Do you?"

"No." I say simply angelic. "Max, truth or dare?"

"Since I did truth last time…. Dare." I smile wickedly- in our version of truth or dare there are no chickens.

"I dare you to- to" I notice Iggy left his laundry outside his door "flirty with a pair of Iggy's dirty underwear."

There's whoops emanating from The Flock as Max goes to do her dare. After about a minute of Max twirling her hair and whispering… things to the underwear I yell "Max come back!"

"Ella truth or dare?" Max.

"Dare?" Ella says

"I dare you to call the first boy on your contacts list and sing Call Me Maybe as loud as you can until her hangs up." Max is evil. I of course know who the first boy is- Ari.

Ella flushes takes out her cell phone and dials his number and puts it on speaker.

… 1 ring

…2 ring

… 3-"Hello?" a gruff male voice asks

"I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?"

The flock is doing the instrumental voices, and then FINALLY Ari hangs up. All of us are laughing so hard our ribs hurt. "Truth… or… Dare… Nudge?" Ella says on her back laughing

"*hiccup* Dare? *hiccup*" Nudge had gotten her self into a fit of laughter

"I dare you to take Gazzy into the bathroom and…" They are right next to each other and she starts giggling into Nudges ear as poor Nudges eyes grow wider and wider.

Nudge takes Gazzy by the hand leading him to the bathroom. She blasts Brittney Spears's Toxic and doesn't come out until the song is over. As they leave the bathroom Nudge threatens " You will NEVER speak of this to ANYONE!"

"So, you enjoy yourself Gazzy?" I tease but I can tell that Gazzy is far to frightened by Nudge to say anything back.

Then I get bit in the butt (metaphorically of course) "Angel if you HAD to kiss a boy right now who would it be?" She didn't even ask me Truth or Dare. Then my mind on auto pilot I answer truthfully

"Fang." And shrug my shoulders.

Nudge blinks her eyes a lot and arches her eyebrows- her facial sign for _What?_ "FANG? Fang. Fa-ang!"

"You said RIGHT now and my other choices are, My brother, My brother, Fang. I'd pick Fang wouldn't you?" _Nice save Ange._

"Okay… so out of the whole school since that last one was pretty much rigged."

"I don't trust the boys at our school to not break my heart except for My brothers and Fang. I trust them with my life and if… and I say if anyone of them asked me –in a life or death situation, mind you- asked me to jump off of a cliff, I would. Do I trust any other _boy_ like that? Hello no, so the options will always be Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang." The boys are blushing like crazy, I'm out of breath, and Max jumps up angrily and goes into the kitchen. Guess what? I follow her. "What is it Max?" I ask

"What is it? What is it! I never thought that you would do this to me." I'm so confused now and Max is pissed "To think you would blind side me like this?"

"Max I don't understand." I'm shaking my blonde curls about.

"The hell you don't you… you…" She is raging and out of words, she brings her hand up high.

I'm so afraid now that I run out of the kitchen, out of the living room, and down stairs. I know I'm about to cry- My family- Max just tried to hit me.

And I can't except the reason why.

_**A/n**_

_**Dun, DuN, DUN!**_


	5. Bad Fang! XD

_**A/n**_

_**CupcakeLovinGirl: Why do you have to always be right? :D I cheated for the lyrics and just went and copy-pasted them in because… well yeah. And about Max hitting Angel, she almost did like strangle her at the cause of Fang before, and in the original rough draft I did have her pull through and hit Angel. In this one I was more… realistic? And had her get away, but this is one of the second generation of drafts so it should be less cloudy, but Angel is still acting like Max hit her, and some of the dialogue is kind of like she did, too.**_

_**Nudge- And you call ME talkative, which I really don't get because I thin k I talk for the perfect amount of time, I mean I don't even talk in this chapter!**_

_**ES- Nudge you aren't even in this chapter…**_

_**Nudge- *sigh* this is why you don't own MR**_

_**ES- *sigh***_

Fang Pov

I run after Angel at first it looked like she was going to her roomthan she cut a sharp right turn she is almost two feet shorter than me_**,**_ but she's faster than me. Angel hurtles herself into the bathroom her white dress flying behind her, she collapses onto the seat. Angels face is blotched red all over and tears are streaming down her face, "Ange…" I sit down in front of her, me leaning against the bathtub. Angel moves down and hugs into me. Her whole body is moving with her sobs. What she must not know is that she's straddling me. _She fits perfectly in my arms- Wait! Ah, no! Bad Fang! Angels crying!_ "Angel, beautiful, what's wrong?"

Angels small innocent voice said "Max…And…Me…Had…A…Fight…" she says between hiccups and tears- clinging to my chest. I'm holding her waist, and petting her gold ringlets.

I pull her away just enough to see her face, I knew exactly what she was thinking " Angel, You. Are. Loved." And then somewhere in the moment it felt right to kiss, well a peck really, Angel on the lips. Her crystal blur eyes are wide china plates, and she takes me in a soft hug, but it was in no way _gential_. She has her whole person up against mine.

Head to shoulder.

Chest to abbs.

Hips to hips.

She's still whether she knows it or not, straddling me. I'm biting my lips to stop all the thoughts in my head, and (can't believe I'm admitting this) moaning.

After about five minutes of me trying to calm my thoughts (and self), "Come on, lets go back." I pick her back up and she holds onto my torso in a side hug. She's not crying anymore and she's gorgeous, I put my arm around her shoulder- pulling her close. _I'll never look at that bathroom in the same way… Wiat! Bad, fang…_

_**A/n**_

_**Teehee, bad fang! XD**_

_**Nudge- if you liked this review, if you didn't still review. :D**_


	6. I'm just that Bada

_**A/n **_

_**FACT: last years cheer dance is stuck in my head and I'm forgetting some of it!**_

_**QUESTION: Do you like the story so far?**_

_**WARNING: Angel's a bad ass in this chapter so don't be all O.O**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song YEAH!, or MR **_

_**LETS DO THIS THING!**_

ANGELS POV

I had missed the first part of the day getting a drivers permit- my dad's got strings at the DA-, but I was just in time for the lunch rush. I was wearing what I normally wouldn't- a lacey black bra, leather bubble dress, black strappy high heels. I looked sexy if I do say so myself. My normally curly hair made even more so by use of a curling iron. I'm wearing grey and black smoky eye shadow, and black eyeliner. My use of mascara? Extensive. Why the work, you ask? Me and Max have had our own competition, the prize? Fang.

One of the school drummers has given me a beat; Boom cha, Boom Boom cha. I walk to the rhythm and freshman, juniors and seniors are checking me out, and wolf whistles. The sophomores did not- they new who I'm after. I'm pretty sure a couple of guys are chasing my lacey legs to see what's under my skirt. I strut into the cafeteria, I'm getting "call me" signs. Now I'm going up to the stairs of The Nest when the dudes finally realize I'm Angel the freshman, but apparently that doesn't matter cause I got a number from a senior.

I walk straight up to Fangs spot confidence burning up inside, I slide my hands up his back down his shoulders and onto his hard pecks and abbs, I hold onto him. I t feels like the whole cafeteria all at once cat called making me half smile devilishly. I rub Fang's back then sit next to him. He pulls me close, _Hey maybe I'm GOOD at seduction…_

Then I see Max out of my peripherals so in one fluent motion –as if Fang was putting my there- I sit in-between his legs and rest against his chest and rub his leg. _MWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil, _then I can feel him harden up against me – smile, _SOOOOOO evil._

FANG POV

~Five minutes earlier~

I know that Max and Angel were having a battle to see who can have me, always trying to sit next to me, flirting a tiny bit, and going to my classes with me. I just assumed that one would give up by now, but it's been almost two months and I'm really starting to hate how Max always dresses like Lisa. Iggy's getting cranky at waking up at 5 in the morning to get the door for Nudge and Ella so they can do Angels hair and makeup AND clothes. Poor Iggy this torture is undeserved and at first it was funny- but not anymore.

I hear Ari a school drummer who owes Ella a favor do a beat; Boom cha, Boom Boom cha, Boom cha, Boom Boom cha. You can hear a few claps and whistles in the hallway. And in the corner you can see Nudge hand Sam her Ipod and whisper into his ear. He goes over to the concert amplifiers and hooks it up. Next thing you know Nudge and Ella open the doors to a shadow nymph, the queen of the under world, and death angel- _wait- ANGEL! _She was so sexy, the strapless dress that stopped halfway to her thigh. Then Sam starts a song.

"Peace up! A-town! Yeah!_ Yeah!_ Okay! _Okay!_ Usher, usher, usher, usher." Angel has Ella and Nudge at her flank. "Lets go!"

*yeah lyrics here watch?v=Bm4g45L-C_ *

Angel is strutting up to The Nest and giving small smiles when _Seniors_ wolf whistle. I'm pissed at those damn seniors and about to go down there and rip off their heads- yup I'm that bad ass. I have to turn around so that I don't storm down there, and cause bodily harm.

I can hear the clicks of Angels heals as she walks up the stairs but it's drowned out by Ludacris rapping "If you hold her head steady I'm a milk the cow." Yup that distracted me. I can now feel Angels B? C? cup breasts on my back and can find nothing –in my mind- more important than figuring out which it was, _AH! Crap! BAD Fang! _She takes her pixi Hands and rubs my upper back and pecs- you can hear the OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo's all over the room. She holds her breasts pressed against my back, and my eyes flutter closed. Palm up she rubs my middle/lower back then sits next to me. I already miss her warmth and put my arm around her. She smoothly sits in between my legs and leans against me. I can feel her on my chest and hips and ( I can't believe I'm admitting this) am aroused- _Bad. Fang._ Then I _smell_ her hair and relax _ Everything is ok when I'm with Angel. _Max comes up and sits next to Iggy obviously pissed about Angels position. I _like_ Angel's position and that's what worries me.

Then I see Iggy as he looks at Max. I'm smiling devilishly, but hide it fast. Angel sighs against me and her smell engulfs me in a vanilla caress. She rubs my inner thigh underneath the table, and I try to hold back the moan.

_**A/n so this was once two chapters then I realized I liked them together better. This was supposed to be serious but I ended up snickering at the end MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm a (some what) evil genious!**_

_**I MUST have a review for this one. Pwease? With TWO cherries on top!**_


End file.
